Początki końca
by Eresevet
Summary: Koniec świata nadszedł szybciej niż ktokolwiek się go spodziewał, lecz personifikacje i tak już o nim wiedzą. AusHun/Spamano/NiChu


Roderich usiadł przy stole. Wyciągnął z szuflady czystą kartkę, ołówek i linijkę. W tradycyjny sposób pokrył pustą przestrzeń pięcioliniami. Zadowolony ze swojej pracy, postanowił narysować nuty. Usiadł na krześle z oparciem i przysunął się do fortepianu. Rozruszał palce i zagrał początek jednego z mazurków Chopina. Następnie spróbował skomponować nowy utwór, lecz nie czuł się na siłach i przede wszystkim nie miał pomysłu. Zamknął instrument, wstał i podszedł do okna. Przez chwilę upajał się widokiem zielonej trawy, błękitnego nieba, rozłożystych gałęzi drzew i wspaniałym oraz delikatnym śpiewem ptaków. Oparł swoją głowę o dłoń i wsłuchał się szum drzew. Nagle coś niewielkiego, czyli kamień, puknęło go w czoło. Otworzył oczy i nerwowo omiótł wzrokiem całe otoczenie. Jego uwagę przykuł cień rzucany przez jakąś osobę. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się rozpoznał kobietę. Węgry stała na środku drogi wiodącej do posiadłości i uśmiechała się pogodnie. Wiatr co chwilę rozwiewał jej brązowe włosy, po chwili pozwalając znów opaść im na smukłe ramiona. Zielone oczy zdrowo błyszczały i wpatrywały się bystro w Rodericha. Jedną ręką pomachała do niego. Austria z przerażeniem zauważył, że dzierżyła w niej patelnię. Wystraszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzegł drugą rękę kurczowo przyciskającą kawałek czerwonego materiału do podbrzusza. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się na podwórku i stanął twarzą w twarz z Elizavettą. Ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się i przymknęła powieki, opierając czoło o ramię mężczyzny.  
- Cieszę się, że jesteś. – Cicho szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem i zemdlała.  
Roderich podniósł jej chwilowo bezwładne ciało i jak najszybciej przetransportował je do wolnego pokoju. Podczas drogi krzyknął do jednego pracownika, aby jak najszybciej przyniósł apteczkę i zadzwonił do lekarza. Wszyscy inni, którzy obserwowali całe zajście zdziwili się, bowiem nigdy nie widzieli panicza tak przejętego czymś, co nie jest muzyką.  
Z pomocą nóg udało mu się zrzucić z łóżka ciężką pościel, zostawiając jedynie materac, na którym położył dziewczynę. Odebrał apteczkę od chłopca i spojrzał na Elizavettę. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, a usta poruszały się, wyszeptując jedno imię. Roderich.  
Brunet westchnął cicho i wyciągnął kawałek materiału z zaciśniętej na nim mocno dłoni. Był mokry i zaczął brzydko pachnieć gnijącą krwią. Austriak zawahał się przez chwilę. Jeśli chce pomóc Węgierce, będzie musiał zdjąć jej koszulę, co może ją nie zadowolić. Lecz musiał zaryzykować. Nie chciał jej stracić z tak błahego powodu. Drżącymi rękoma zaczął rozpinać guziki. Szło mu to dość mozolnie, ale po chwili koszula leżała już obok Elizavetty, a ona sama – do połowy naga. Roderich westchnął po raz kolejny, starając się nie patrzeć tam, gdzie nie powinien. Przycisnął kilka gazików do rany i próbował zatamować krwawienie. Przemył obrzeża zranienia wodą utlenioną i jakoś poradził sobie z owinięciem uszkodzonej części ciała bandażem. Otarł pot z czoła i zadrżał, gdy drzwi nagle otworzyły się i stanął w nich lekarz. Wymienił z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i wyszedł na korytarz.

Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, minuty w godziny… Oczekiwanie dłużyło się niemiłosiernie, a czas leciał. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich doktor. Zdjął z twarzy maskę ochronną i uśmiechnął się do Rodericha.  
- Wszystko w porządku, odpowiednio zająłem się raną. Nie była ona poważna, dlatego mogę zostawić panienkę w domu. – Powiedział, zadzierając głowę do góry. – Jedynie, czego panienka potrzebuje, to wypoczynek. Nie może się przemęczać, ponieważ szwy mogą puścić i rana znów się otworzy. Mam nadzieję, że zapewni jej pan właściwą opiekę.  
- Proszę zostawić wszystko w moich rękach. – Odparł Austria, dziękując skinieniem głowy. – Pana zapłata czeka tam, gdzie zawsze.  
Wszedł do pokoju. Przysunął krzesło w pobliże łóżka i usiadł na nim. Przyjrzał się twarzy Węgier, która spokojnie oddychała. Nagle zielone oczy otworzyły się i od razu natrafiły na spojrzenie Rodericha. Chłopak natychmiast rzucił się z pomocą. Elizavetta uniosła się na łokciach, lecz nagle poczuła ból w jamie brzusznej i chłodne powietrze owiewające jej dekolt. Zerknęła w dół i zauważyła, że jest do połowy naga. Pisnęła, chwyciła koc i zakryła się nim najszczelniej jak tylko potrafiła. Posłała wrogie spojrzenie w stronę Austriaka.  
- Co to ma znaczyć?! – Warknęła.  
- Byłaś ranna, musiałem cię opatrzyć… - Wytłumaczył jej, podnosząc dłonie w uspokajającym geście. – Twoja koszula przeszkadzała moim działaniom, więc musiałem ją zdjąć. Przepraszam.  
- W porządku. – westchnęła, rozluźniając się. – Mógłbyś załatwić mi jakieś odzienie? No chyba, że mam siedzieć nago…  
- Oczywiście. – W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy potężnej, mahoniowej szafie i wyciągnął z niej znoszony t-shirt. Podał go Węgrom.  
- Dziękuję. – Rzekła i bez zbędnych ceregieli zrzuciła z siebie koce, ukazując wszystko, co miała do ukrycia. W ekspresowym tempie założyła koszulkę i spojrzała na purpurową twarz Rodericha. – Wszystko OK? – Zapytała, spoglądając na mężczyznę bez jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia.  
- Tak. – Westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. – Po prostu to mnie zszokowało. Rozebrałaś się na moich oczach. – Powiedział z wyrzutem.  
- Hahahaha! – Roześmiała się. – Nie zamartwiaj się. Przez kilkadziesiąt lat mieszkałam w twoim domu i nie takie rzeczy się robiło, zapomniałeś? – Uśmiechnęła się, a na jej policzkach wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.  
- N – no tak… - Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i spuścił głowę w celu ukazania zażenowania. Milczał przez chwilę, lecz w końcu odważył się i zadał pytanie. – Co ci się stało? Mam na myśli tę ranę…  
- Ach, nie przejmuj się. – Machnęła ręką. – Dobreczyn został zniszczony przez niespodziewane trzęsienia ziemi. Ludzie kazali mi uciekać, chronili swoje państwo. Chciałam zostać, ale mi nie pozwolili. Wtedy usłyszałam wstrząs i zaczęłam pluć krwią. Jako że nie miałam daleko, przyszłam do ciebie. Ledwo, ale doszłam…  
- Też czułem jakieś wstrząsy, ale myślałem, że to moja wyobraźnia. – Powiedział Roderich, siląc się na spokojny ton. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły silne dreszcze, co nie umknęło uwadze Elizavetty.  
- Chyba wiesz, co to oznacza, prawda? – Zapytała, a jej spojrzenie zmieniło się z zaniepokojonego na smutne i pełne żalu. Zacisnęła dłonie na starym kocu i pociągnęła nosem. – Przeżyłam dwie wojny, powstania, kryzysy i nigdy się nie poddałam, a to wszystko dla dobra moich ludzi. Czuję się okropnie ze świadomością, że nie ważne co zrobię, nie uratuję ich.  
- Za bardzo się pogrążasz. – Austriak podszedł do niej i położył swą rękę na jej ramieniu. Pochylił się i odgarnął brązowe włosy z bladej twarzy. Dziewczyna płakała, a po jej policzkach staczały się łzy wielkości ziaren grochu. Otarł je kciukiem. – Spójrz na mnie. – Rozkazał, unosząc twarz Węgierki, która otworzyła oczy. Błyszczały się pięknie, zupełnie jak najstaranniej oszlifowane diamenty. – Nie możesz się poddawać. Dopóki ludzie w ciebie wierzą, nic ci się nie stanie.  
- A co, jeśli umrą wszyscy?  
- Wtedy… - Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi.  
- Boję się śmierci, Roderichu. – Przyznała. – Ponieważ nie wiem, co jest po niej.  
Zapanowało milczenie. Austrię ogarnął niepokój, bo wcześniej starał się nie rozmyślać o śmierci. Zachowywał się tak, jakby coś takiego w ogóle nie istniało, mimo iż codziennie ktoś w jego państwie umierał.  
Personifikacje żyją na innych warunkach niż normalni ludzie. Są odporne na rany zadawane przez ludzi, lecz przestają istnieć, gdy mieszkańcy reprezentowanych przez nie narodów zaprzestają wiary w ojczyznę. Są także bezbronne, jeśli padną ofiarą jednej z sił natury takich jak pożary, tsunami, huragany i tym podobne. Dlatego ludzie starają się chronić je za wszelką cenę. Jednak do najgroźniejszych zagrożeń należy niszczenie miast, które trwale wyniszcza organizm.  
- Roderichu, mam do ciebie dwie prośby. – Zaczęła Elizavetta, a widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Austriaka, kontynuowała. – Po pierwsze, pocałuj mnie. – Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a serce w jej piersi zaczęło głośno łomotać. Obserwowała wszystkie ruchy Rodericha. Wstał, przez chwile spoglądał na nią, doszukując się w jej spojrzeniu jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. Następnie pochylił się i złożył na bladoróżowych ustach pocałunek. To była tylko chwila, niewinne dotknięcie, ale spowodowało zakłopotanie obojga. Zarumieniona Węgierka przez chwilę zwlekała, ale zdecydowała się pogłębić pocałunek. Zastygli w bezruchu ze złączonymi ustami.  
- Kocham cię, Liz. – Szepnął, nie chcąc przerywać tej intymnej chwili.  
- Ja ciebie też. – Odparła, opuszkami palców dotykając jego ciepłego policzka. – Od zawsze i na zawsze.  
- Tak, na zawsze… - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Niech to będzie pożeg…  
- Nie. – Przerwała mu. – Nie będzie pożegnania. Nawet jeśli śmierć nas rozłączy, to spotkamy się w niebie. Jestem tego pewna. – Pocałowała go, wkładając z ten pocałunek całą siebie. – Mam kolejną prośbę.  
- Tak?  
- Zagraj dla mnie na pianinie. – Zerknęła na stojący obok instrument. Roderich wstał i podszedł do niego. Rozprostował palce i otworzył wieko.  
- Dla Elizy. – Powiedział. – Jeden z najpiękniejszych utworów, jakie kiedykolwiek napisałem. – I zaczął grać.  
Muzyka kojąco działała na słabe nerwy Elizavetty. Wsłuchała się w nią, a przed oczami przeskakiwały jej najwspanialsze wspomnienia. Odchyliła głowę pod dziwnym kątem i spojrzała przez okno na podwórze. Na linii horyzontu można było zobaczyć żółtawe światła oraz unoszący się dym. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Poczuła metaliczny posmak, a po chwili wypluła sporą ilość krwi. Jej serce zwolniło i zaczęła tracić zmysły. Nie dochodziły do niej żadne dźwięki, obraz rozmywał się przed oczyma.  
- Podoba cię się? – Spytał Roderich, nie przestawszy grać. – Ta piosenka przywołuje tak wiele wspomnień. Zawsze, gdy ją słyszę…  
Lecz nikt go nie słuchał.

Hiszpania odkroił kawałek pomidora i włożył go do ust. Rozkoszował się smakiem i stwierdził, że czegoś mu brakuje. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czego aż w końcu zadowolony wykrzyknął:  
- Ach tak! Zapomniałem o soli! – Wstał i podszedł do szafeczki. Chciał wyjąć solniczkę, lecz przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi.

W progu stał Romano, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowany. Dolna warga drżała, co oznaczało gniew, a odstający loczek skręcił się jeszcze mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Antonio uśmiechnął się i zrobił miejsce, aby szatyn mógł wejść do domu.  
- Witaj, Lovino! – Uśmiechnął się i przytulił Włocha, który zastygł w bezruchu. Teraz przez całe jego ciało przechodziły niekontrolowane dreszcze. – Wszystko w porządku?  
- Jak ma być, kurna, w porządku?! – Wybuchnął, czerwieniąc się. Chwycił Hiszpana za ramiona i brutalnie nim potrząsnął. – Mój głupi brat poszedł do tego durnego szwaba, nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić i martwię się! Co jeśli ten ziemniak coś mu zrobi?! Nie chcę, żeby Feliciano coś się stało!  
- Spokojnie. – Powiedział Hiszpania i przeczesał włosy Romano tak, jak robił to w dzieciństwie. Uważał, aby przez przypadek nie dotknąć loczka, ponieważ mogło się to skończyć źle.  
- Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy… kiedy ten cholerny szwab gości u siebie mojego brata!?  
- Ludwig nie jest złą osobą, nie martw się. Zaufaj mi. – Nachylił się i pocałował chłopaka w czoło, co zamiast ukoić jego skołatane nerwy odniosło przeciwny skutek.  
- CHIIGIIIII!

Siedzieli na kanapie, w niewielkim odstępie od siebie i oglądali jakąś hiszpańską telenowelę. Romano nudził się niemiłosiernie, ponieważ nie rozumiał ani słowa. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie przykładał się do nauki języka w młodości. Raz po raz wzdychał na tyle głośno, aby dosłyszał to nawet zafascynowany serialem Antonio.  
- Nudzisz się, prawda? – Zapytał, spoglądając na Romano ze współczuciem. Serce mu się krajało na widok smutnej miny Włocha.  
- Trafne spostrzeżenie. – Odparł sarkastycznie, udając, że interesuje go wnętrze domu, który naprawdę był monumentalny. Kilkadziesiąt pokoi, pięć łazienek, trzy kuchnie, dwa salony i sześć pokoi gościnnych. Do tego oddalony o kilka metrów sad i dwie sporej wielkości szklarnie. W jednej, tej większej, hodowano głównie pomidory, lecz zdarzyło się, że rosły również pomidorki koktajlowe. W drugiej można było znaleźć przeróżne warzywa – od ogórków aż do wszystkich rodzajów papryk. Romano przypomniał sobie, że w młodości chodził do nich z Hiszpanem. Nie było niczego lepszego od siedzenia w szklarni w mroźne, zimowe dni! No, może z wyjątkiem pasty, która u obojga włoskich braci stała zawsze na pierwszym miejscu.  
Antonio był bardzo szczęśliwy. Nieczęsto mógł gościć u siebie byłego podopiecznego. Romano odwiedzał go tylko w razie konieczności, nigdy nie składał wizyt od tak sobie. W głowie Hiszpana zaczęło świtać. „ Przyjście do mnie z powodu brata to zbyt błahy powód. Coś większego musi być na rzeczy", pomyślał i zaczął uważnie obserwować ciemnowłosego, który w dalszym ciągu rozglądał się po pokoju, przybrawszy obojętną i znudzoną minę.  
- Romano… - Zaczął Hiszpania, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na chłopaku.  
- Czego?! – Warknął, odwracając się.  
- Chcesz mi może o czymś powiedzieć? – Nachylił się i uśmiechnął szeroko jak miał w zwyczaju. Zadowolony stwierdził, że Lovino zakłopotał się i walczył z samym sobą.  
- Nie. – Odparł drżącym głosem, czerwieniąc się i zaciskając dłonie na spodniach z dresu.  
- Naprawdę? – Zapytał dla pewności i wyprostował się, opierając plecy o miękkie oparcie kanapy. Udawał zamyślonego, dla lepszego efektu podrapał się nawet po głowie i wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi. – Twoja wizyta wydała mi się dziwna. Zawsze odwiedzałeś mnie tylko w największej potrzebie, na przykład kiedy miałeś problemy z mafią albo potrzebowałeś pieniędzy. Z zaufanych źródeł wiem, że Feli chodzi do Ludwiga kilka razy w miesiącu i jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie przeszedłeś wylewać swoich żali do mnie…  
- Dobra, wygrałeś! – Wrzasnął Romano, zrywając się do pozycji stojącej. Zacisnął dłonie tak mocno aż pobielały mu kłykcie. – Wiem, że jesteś tępy i żyjesz beztrosko, ale nawet największy głupek na świecie zrozumiałby, co się dzieje! Te wszystkie wybuchy, pożary, wielkie fale i huragany! Myślisz, że to nic?! To tylko kwestia czasu aż dopadną i nas! Kiedy przestanie istnieć personifikacja, przestanie istnieć również naród. Po prostu nie chciałem ostatnich godzin spędzić samotnie, a skoro Feliciano wolał spędzić je z durnym szwabem niż ze mną… - Jego oczy zaszkliły się, a ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Usiadł i pochylił się, opierając głowę o dłonie. Słone łzy stoczyły się z zaróżowionych policzków i opadły na spodnie, pozostawiając ciemne ślady.  
Hiszpania spiął się i spochmurniał. Spuścił głowę i pozwolił grzywce zakryć oczy. Położył dłonie na kolanach.  
- Nie mów o tym. – Szepnął, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze.  
- Hę? – Lovino spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczyma. Niczego nie rozumiał.  
- Nie chcę o tym słyszeć. Chcę żyć w błogiej nieświadomości.  
- … Rozumiem – Mruknął Romano po chwili milczenia. Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni, która po chwili wylądowała na lewej piersi. Serce biło w przyśpieszonym tempie, a gdzieś w głębi niego rosło poczucie winy. Włoch miał także świadomość, że zrobił z siebie troskliwego i słabego głupka, który martwi się o innych. Zacisnął powieki i znów walczył sam ze sobą. Przysunął się do Antonia i przytulił go. Jego własne postępowanie zaskoczyło go, z resztą nie bardziej niż Fernandeza.  
- Przepraszam. – Powiedział, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny. – Wybaczysz mi bycie irytującym i opryskliwym durniem?  
- A czy ty wybaczysz mi, że nie opiekowałem się tobą należycie? – Zapytał odwzajemniając uścisk. – Że latami nie było mnie w domu, że nie poświęcałem ci wystarczającej uwagi…?  
- Nie mów tak. – Odsunął się na długość własnych ramion i spojrzał na Hiszpanię bacznie. – Opiekowałeś się mną należycie i jestem ci za to wdzięczny. – Odwrócił wzrok i spąsowiał. To ani trochę nie było do niego podobne. On nigdy nie prawił innym komplementów i nigdy nie był miły. Szczególnie, gdy chodziło o Antonia.  
- Naprawdę? – Spytał, a gdy otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź, mimowolnie wykrzywił usta w nieporadnym uśmiechu. Mrugnął kilka razy, chcąc zatrzymać spływające łzy. Odsunął się od Włoch Południowych i westchnął, dziękując w myślach Bogu. – Cieszę się. Zawsze myślałem, że jestem najgorszy.  
- Nie jesteś. – Mruknął Włoch cicho, czerwieniąc się. – Gdyby nie ty, nie wiadomo czy mógłbym tu siedzieć. – Odważył się spojrzeć na Hiszpana, lecz jedyne, co zobaczył to pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Wziął głęboki oddech. On serio jest tępy, pomyślał i rozwinął wątek. – Zapomniałeś, że Austria mnie nie chciał? Próbował się mnie pozbyć, bo tylko brałem a niczego nie dawałem w zamian. No, przynajmniej według niego… Ale mniejsza z tym, kiedy już miał mnie wykopać ze swoich ziem, zjawiłeś się ty i zaoferowałeś opiekę. Nie powiem, na początku nie zrobiłeś na mnie dobrego wrażenia.  
- Boss cię przestraszył, co nie? – Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Romano z wyższością. – Przestań! – Krzyknął, kiedy chłopak rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Po kilkuminutowej walce, która i tak była na żarty, obydwoje musieli odpocząć. Usiedli po przeciwnych stronach kanapy i łapczywie oddychali. Hiszpan przetarł swoje czoło wierzchem dłoni i stwierdził, że się spocił.  
- Ty nigdy niczego nie możesz wziąć na poważnie. – Burknął Lovino z udawanym wyrzutem. – Jesteś taki sam jak inni.  
- Ej! – Żachnął się, splatając ręce na piersi. – Przed chwilą mówiłeś co innego.  
- Wiem.  
Zapanowało długie milczenie. Mężczyźni odwrócili się do siebie plecami i udawali obrażonych. Każdy z nich myślał, jak zareagować, lecz w końcu oboje stracili zainteresowanie swoją „kłótnią" i wrócili do normalnej rozmowy. Co jakiś czas dało się słyszeć przeraźliwe wrzaski Romano, mówiące o tym jaki to z Hiszpana głupek. Nigdy wcześniej tak dobrze się nie dogadywali i wiedzieli o tym doskonale. Że też akurat w taki dzień, pomyślał Antonio i przymknął powieki słuchając długiego monologu Lovina na temat Niemiec i jego okropnego charakteru oraz próbach wpłynięcia na Feliciano. Oboje zapomnieli o nieuniknionej katastrofie.  
- Jesteś głodny? – Zapytał Hiszpania znienacka. Wstał i uprzejmie czekał na odpowiedź byłego podopiecznego.  
- Nie. – Odparł, lecz zdradziło go głośne burczenie wydawane przez żołądek. – Chociaż… Chętnie zjadłbym coś ciepłego.  
- Już się robi. – Uśmiechnął się i pomaszerował w stronę kuchni. Wyciągnął niewielki garnek i nalał do niego zimnej wody. Za pomocą zapalniczki zapalił gaz i postawił na nim naczynie. Chciał wyciągnąć z dolnej szafki makaron do spaghetti lecz uniemożliwił mu to nagły ból w klatce piersiowej, który narastał i stał się po chwili tak silny, że aż nie do wytrzymania. Ciemnowłosy upadł z hukiem na posadzkę, przy okazji zrzucając z półki kilka słoików.  
Uwagę Lovina przykuł hałas dochodzący z kuchni. Zdenerwowany wstał i udał się do pomieszczenia. Zastał w nim Hiszpana trzymającego się za serce. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była z bólu i Włoch przeraził się nie na żarty.  
- Co się tutaj…? – Zaczął i podbiegł do niego. Odgarnął brązowe włosy ze spoconego czoła i w akcie desperacji zaczął wykrzykiwać co mu ślina na język przyniosła. – Hej! Antonio?! Słyszysz mnie!? Co się stało?! Odpowiedz! Nie odchodź! Musisz żyć, rozumiesz?!  
Hiszpania uchylił jedną powiekę i tuż przed sobą zobaczył zaczerwienioną i zapłakaną twarz Romano. Kilka razy syknął z bólu i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Uniósł rękę i położył ją na policzku byłego podopiecznego, który nałożył nań swoją własną i przycisnął jeszcze mocniej. Pociągnął nosem i wtulił się w Antonia. Nigdy nie czuł takiej głębokiej więzi z kimkolwiek, nawet ze swoim bratem. A teraz Bóg chce zabrać jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało.  
- To n- niesprawiedliwe. – Wydukał, a przez jego ciało przeszło kilka niekontrolowanych dreszczy.  
- Hej, Lovi. – Szepnął zachrypniętym głosem Hiszpan, starając się ukryć ból narastający z każdą sekundą. Czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. – _Kocham cię._ – Powiedział, a po chwili wyzionął ducha.  
Cisza została przerwana przez przeraźliwy wrzask.  
Ból powoli docierał do każdej komórki ciała. Serce bolało, jakby ktoś pokroił je na kilka małych kawałeczków i do każdego skrawka wbił sporą ilość szpilek. Lovino Vargas próbował wmówić sobie, że to tylko sen, lecz nie pozwolił mu na to obraz, który miał przed oczyma. Leżący na wznak Antonio wyglądał jakby najzwyczajniej na świecie spał. Zdradzała go tylko nieunosząca się klatka piersiowa. Włoch położył się na piersi mężczyzny, starając się usłyszeć choćby najcichsze uderzeni. Dopiero po chwili w pełni zrozumiał smutny fakt: Hiszpania nie żyje. Poczuł rosnącą w gardle gulę, cały zaczął się trząść i wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy. Chciał ogłosić wszystkim, że ktoś bardzo dla niego ważny właśnie odszedł i nigdy nie powróci. Następnie ogarnęło go przerażenie. Niewinna myśl narodziła się gdzieś głęboko, a potem ujrzała światło dzienne. Ty będziesz następny, mówiła. Normalny człowiek w takim momencie przeraziłby się, lecz Romano zareagował inaczej. Uśmiechnął się i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Im prędzej jego żywot się zakończy, tym szybciej spotka ważne dla niego osoby. I będą żyć szczęśliwie w lepszym miejscu.  
Gdyby rzeczywistość naprawdę była taka kolorowa…  
Siedział na podłodze w kałuży słonych łez i trzymał bezwładną, zimną dłoń Antonia. Nie puściłby jej teraz za żadne skarby. Oparł się o szafkę i beznamiętnym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w biały sufit. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł ból mający swój początek w żołądku. Po chwili całe jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane, a w głowie zagościła wizja o lepszym miejscu.  
_Ja ciebie też._

Siedzieli obok siebie na parapecie i machali nogami, ponieważ nie mogli dosięgnąć podłogi. Ignorowali swoją obecność, a znudzenie można było dostrzec w każdym geście. Udawali, że wpatrują się w zachmurzone niebo i interesują ich kształty chmur. Złudzenie… Tak naprawdę oboje pogrążeni byli w myślach. Co tutaj robią? Dlaczego razem? Co ich czeka i jakie są ich uczucia względem siebie?  
Wszystko zaczęło się owego ranka.

Japonia krzątał się po domu. Biegał z jednego pokoju do drugiego i poprawiał cokolwiek się dało. Głośne kroki wydawane przez drewniane buty na koturnach rozbrzmiewały po całym domu i źle wpływały na stan paneli, lecz Kiku nie przejmował się tym. Te odgłosy dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Od dawna mieszkał sam w wielkiej posiadłości i nigdy nie czuł takiego strachu jak dzisiaj. Nawet kilka razy odwracał się mimowolnie, ponieważ czuł czyjąś obecność.  
- Zaczynam świrować. – Mruknął, masując skronie. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i podniósł kupkę złożoną z brudnej pościeli. Po chwili znów ją upuścił, bowiem usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Najszybciej jak potrafił, omal nie wywracając się, zbiegł po stromych schodach i stanął przed potężnymi drzwiami. Pogładził czarne włosy, przekręcił kluczyk i otworzył drzwi. Zaskoczył go widok kilku osób stojących po drugiej stronie progu. Tajwan uśmiechała się pogodnie, a jej loczek sterczał, co oznaczało, że dziewczyna jest w dobrym humorze. Wietnam stała oparta o ścianę i na powitanie skinęła głową, zaszczycając Hondę jednym ze swoich półuśmieszków. Hing Kong i Tajlandia grzecznie ukłonili się, a Południowa Korea w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy Kiku i przytulił go mocno, przez chwilę trzymając ręce tam, gdzie nie powinien.  
- Och, witajcie! – Powitał ich Japończyk. Skinął głową, aby weszli do środka, lecz oni odmówili.  
- My tylko na chwilę. – Zapewnił go Im Yong Soo i uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie.  
- Chcieliśmy się pożegnać. – Zabrała głos Mei Xiao. Po chwili spuściła głowę i chwyciła rąbek długiej sukni.  
- Rozumiem. – Mruknął i posmutniał.  
Wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do Hong Kongu i Tajlandii. Uściskał ich przyjaźnie, a oni odwzajemnili uścisk. Następnie podszedł do Wietnamu, szepnął kilka miłych słów i pogłaskał ją po głowie, na co jedyną reakcją był pobłażliwy uśmiech. Nie musiał podchodzić do Korei, ponieważ chłopak sam do niego podleciał i wytarmosił, a Honda jakimś cudem to zniósł. Z wyrzutem spojrzał na niego, kiedy jego ręka zjechała nisko i „utknęła" na pośladku Japończyka. Kiku odepchnął Im Yong Soo i wtulił się w niego jeszcze raz, tym razem unieruchamiając ręce.  
- Trzymaj się. – Powiedział i odszedł.  
Zbliżył się do Tajwanu, dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zmusiła do uśmiechu. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, aż chłopak zapytał:  
- Dlaczego nie ma z wami Chin?  
Zaskoczyło ją to pytanie.  
- Chcieliśmy, aby przyszedł razem z nami, ale nie było go w domu. Nie odbierał telefonu, więc zaczęliśmy przewidywać najgorsze. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest… - Po policzku stoczyła się łza. Otoczyło ją silne ramię, do uszu dotarły pocieszające słowa, które zapewniały, że wszystko w porządku. Ciemnowłosa uspokoiła się i zaczęła. – Kiku… Czy chcesz iść z nami na szczyt tej góry? – Wskazała na wzniesienie za swoimi plecami. – Chcemy być razem, gdy śmierć nadejdzie.  
- Widzę, że już pogodziliście się ze swoim losem… Przykro mi, lecz muszę odmówić. – Odparł spokojnie, głaszcząc jej smukłe plecy. – Zawsze byłem typem samotnika, więc wolę umrzeć samotnie.  
- Rozumiem. – Odparła, próbując ukryć rozczarowanie. Spuściła wzrok, coś rozważając, a po chwili zadarła głowę do góry, stanęła na palcach i złożyła na ustach Kiku niewinny pocałunek. - Wǒ ài nǐ. – Powiedziała stanowczo, wyrwała się z jego objęć i zostawiła zarumienionego chłopaka w osłupieniu. Japonia przez chwilę analizował całą sytuację, po czym uśmiechnął się uroczo i pomachał odchodzącym przyjaciołom.  
Gest Mei i jej wyznanie zaskoczyły go. Nigdy nie sądził, że dziewczyna może żywić do niego jakieś głębsze uczucia. Myślał o niej tylko i wyłącznie jak o przyjaciółce. Lecz było już za późno na cokolwiek. Za kilka godzin wszyscy będą martwi. Ten oczywisty fakt przeraził go. Ciało zadrżało a nogi na chwilę odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Pokręcił głową, próbując wybić sobie z niej wszystkie pesymistyczne myśli.  
Wszedł na piętro i podniósł leżącą na środku korytarza kupkę złożoną z pościeli. Nie dość, że była ciężka, to jeszcze wielka i ograniczała widoczność. Brunet, dla utrudnienia, na samym jej czubku położył kilka maskotek. Należały do niego i przywoływały wiele wspomnień. Najstarsza z nich przedstawiała pandę. Nie trudno się domyślić od kogo ją dostał.  
Pokonał ostrożnie cały korytarz aż w końcu dotarł do stromych schodów. Jęknął i zaczął schodzić. Stawiał ostrożnie każdy krok i jakoś udało mu się przejść połowę. Tam zaczynało się robić o wiele trudniej, ponieważ ze stopnia na stopień było mniej miejsca na postawienie stopy. Gdy wydawało się, że uda mu się zejść, potknął się o własną nogę i zaczął spadać. Zacisnął powieki i oczekiwał bolesnego spotkania z twardą podłogą. Lecz nic nie nastąpiło. Jakieś silne dłonie chwyciły go w pasie i teraz mógł polegać tylko na nich. Pościel spadła na ziemię, a Kiku zobaczył swojego wybawcę. Chińczyk przycisnął go do siebie mocniej i w końcu otworzył oczy. Ich spojrzenia chwilowo spotkały się, a Wang spąsowiał. Delikatnie postawił Japonię na podłodze i z udawanym wyrzutem mruknął, że to mogło się źle skończyć.  
- Yao? – Zapytał z niedowierzeniem Japończyk. – A więc jednak żyjesz! Mei martwiła się o ciebie. Mówiła, że nie odbierałeś telefonu i nie było cię w domu.  
- Byłem zajęty. – Odparł wymijająco, zachowując dystans. Zdjął czapkę i przygładził odstające kosmyki włosów. – Może zajmiesz się odpowiednio swoim gościem, aru?  
- Ach, wybacz! – Spuścił głowę i pobiegł do kuchni. Po chwili znów pojawił się w salonie i położył na stole dwa kubki z parującą herbatą. Bardzo zdziwiła go niespodziewana wizyta sąsiedniej nacji, dlatego nie był w stanie przygotować niczego specjalnego. – Jak dostałeś się do domu? – Zadał pytanie, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.  
- Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedłem, aru! – Odpowiedział i sięgnął po filiżankę. – To do ciebie niepodobne. Zawsze stawiałeś swoje bezpieczeństwo na pierwszym miejscu, aru!  
- Miałem gości. Pewnie zapomniałem zamknąć.  
- Gości? – Zmarszczył brwi. – A zresztą nieważne. Masz szczęście, że nie zamknąłeś. Bo gdybyś zamknął, leżałbyś teraz na podłodze i skręcał się z bólu, aru! Zawsze mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał. – Pokręcił głową i napił się herbaty. – Całkiem niezła. – Skomentował.  
- Cieszę się. – Na jego twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego herbata mogłaby zasmakować Chińczykowi. – Jak mniemam, ty także wpadłeś tylko na chwilę. Dzisiaj wiele osób przyszło do mnie tylko po to, żeby się pożegnać, więc…  
Yao spuścił wzrok i pozwolił grzywce zakryć oczy. Zacisnął dłonie na szklance, omal jej nie niszcząc. Położył ją na stoliku i wstał. Zacisnął pięści i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy Kiku. Przycisnął jego głowę do swojej piersi i pogłaskał po lśniących, czarnych włosach.  
- Nie mów o tym, aru. – Szepnął. – Przyszedłem, ponieważ nie chciałem umrzeć z poczuciem winy. – Pauza. - Chcę się z tobą pogodzić.  
- Pogodzić? Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz…  
- Bo nienawidziłem, aru. Ale tylko przez jakiś czas, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.  
- Ale po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem, ty chcesz tak po prostu…? – Jego oczy zaszkliły się, nie wiedział nawet czy ze szczęścia, czy ze smutku.  
- Tak. Właśnie tak. – Westchnął głęboko i poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Modlił się, aby Japonia zgodził się na zakopanie wojennego toporu.  
- Jesteś niepoważny. – Mruknął i wyrwał się z uścisku Chińczyka. Chwilę zastanawiał się i w końcu podjął decyzję. Upadł na kolana, chwytając dłonie Wanga. Wbił wzrok w wypastowaną podłogę. – Proszę o wybaczenie!  
- Kiku… - Szepnął i także uklęknął. Odgarnął długie włosy Hondy z jego czoła. Starł staczające się po policzku łzy i siłą uniósł głowę towarzysza do góry. – Wybaczam. – Powiedział i zaczął składać na twarzy Japonii delikatne pocałunki. Zaczął od czoła, następnie zaatakował policzki, a na końcu żuchwę. Przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze i nachylił się, lecz gdy dzieliło ich kilka milimetrów, odsunął się. – Nie mogę. – Wyznał. Udało mu się zobaczyć zawiedziony wzrok Kiku i niezadowolenie malujące się na jego twarzy. Gdyby Honda chciał, mógłby sam go pocałować, ale był zbyt nieśmiały na tak zuchwały czyn. – A czy ty mi wybaczysz, aru? – Zapytał Yao z nadzieją w oczach.  
- Oczywiście. – Odparł, uśmiechając się. Starał się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego i całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło. Jakiekolwiek próby okazania głębszych uczuć zawsze tak na niego wpływały. – To ja może… Może pójdę zobaczyć czy… - Reszty nie dało się usłyszeć, ponieważ Japonia mówił za szybko, a przede wszystkim odwrócił się do Chin plecami. Po chwili wybiegł z domu, a drzwi zamknęły się z łoskotem.  
Yao klęczał na podłodze, lecz po chwili wstał i sięgnął po herbatę. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i duszkiem wypił pozostałą zawartość filiżanki. Następnie wyszedł z salonu i spojrzał w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Kiku usiadł na podłodze i wsłuchał się w głośne bicie swojego serca. Nigdy wcześniej nie biło tak szybko, co nieco zdziwiło bruneta. Dotknął policzków i stwierdził, że parzą. Musiał teraz wyglądać niezwykle dziwnie, dlatego tak szybko wybiegł. W chwili, gdy Yao dotknął jego ust przestał o nim myśleć jak o starszym bracie. To nowe uczucie przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Nie ma się co zamartwiać, za niedługo żadne z nas nie będzie żyło, pomyślał i rozpłakał się.  
Gdy Chiny wyszedł na ganek, pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w uszy to dziwne dźwięki. Jakby ktoś płakał, pomyślał. Rozejrzał się i kilka metrów dalej spostrzegł skuloną postać. Był pewien, że to Kiku. Nie mylił się.  
- Dlaczego płaczesz, aru?! – Zapytał i sam momentalnie posmutniał. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś w jego obecności płakał.  
- Ach, Yao- san! – Zaskoczony spojrzał na Chińczyka. Wierzchem dłoni przetarł oczy. Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy po uchyleniu powiek nie zobaczył drzew, tylko brązowe oczy przyjaciela.  
- Masz tutaj paprocha, aru! – Rzekł i dwoma palcami chwycił rzęsę. Przyjrzał się jej i wytarł palce o koszulę. – Nie powinieneś siedzieć na ziemi. – Upomniał go. Wstał i wszedł do domu, wracając po chwili z dwiema poduszkami. Położył je na parapecie. Usiadł na jednej z nich, a drugą poklepał i uśmiechnął się, zachęcając Hondę, aby usiadł.  
Japończyk wstał i nieśmiało wdrapał się na parapet. Poprawił poduszkę zanim na niej klapnął. Udawał, że zainteresowały go ciemne chmury gromadzące się na niebie. Chiny nie mógł wytrzymać niedostępności bruneta, dlatego postanowił rozpocząć konwersację:  
- Mam pytanie. – Ucieszył się, gdy Japonia spojrzał na niego z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy. – Dlaczego odszedłeś? Wiesz, dawno temu… Od zawsze mnie to trapiło i nie byłem na tyle odważny, aby cię zapytać. Źle się czułeś w towarzystwie reszty, czy to może moja wina…?  
- Nie, nie obwiniaj się! – Zapewnił prędko. – Po prostu nie chciałem być dla ciebie problemem. Byłem dorosły i mogłem zadbać o siebie, a ty miałeś gromadę dzieciaków do wychowania i wykarmienia.  
- Och. – Zasmucił się. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś problemem, aru. Zresztą nie byłeś nim ani przez chwilę. Wybacz.  
- Nic się nie stało, to ja źle zrozumiałem. W końcu musiałem odejść, sam dobrze wiesz. – Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na niebo. – Zaczyna się błyskać.  
- Widzę. To nie wróży nic dobrego, aru! – Spanikował i chwycił Japonię za rękę. Chciał zeskoczyć z parapetu, lecz został powstrzymany. – Hę? – Spojrzał nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
- Przecież dobrze wiesz, co to oznacza. – Odparł spokojnie Honda. – Wolę spędzić ostatnie minuty mojego życia na dworze niż w cuchnącym stęchlizną domu.  
Yao przez chwilę milczał, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i przytaknął:  
- Masz rację.  
Ścisnęli dłonie i obserwowali niebo, machając nogami. Nagle chmury rozstąpiły się i nastąpił wielki błysk, zwiastujący początek końca.


End file.
